darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
654
Joe realizes that Chris is the werewolf, and his cousin begs to be killed when he transforms again. Synopsis : A full moon shines over Collinwood, an ill-omened moon for all who live in the great house, and for others too. For the moon changes one tortured man into an animal who only knows to kill. And on this night, that animal has found a new victim. Joe goes to the Evans cottage to retrieve some things for Maggie. While he is there, the werewolf breaks into the house and attacks him. Joe manages to defend himself with a pair of scissors. Back at Collinwood, Maggie expresses her fear of being rejected by David. Julia tries to reassure her. Joe finally tracks down Chris and demands an explanation for his strange behavior. With the moon quickly rising, Chris begs his cousin to leave the room. Joe insists on staying. As the pain of the transformation starts, Chris gives Joe his pistol, and asks him to shoot when the time is right. Joe watches in horror as his cousin transforms into the werewolf, and fires five shots at him. The werewolf staggers, but regains his strength and lunges towards him. Memorable quotes : Julia: I'd go to sleep very early if I were you. Those children get up very early. ---- : Maggie: David was so attached to Vicki. He might resent me. ---- : Maggie: (to Joe) We keep causing each other trouble. ---- : Maggie: (at the Evans cottage) It's taken something like this to make me realize my life here is over... Ever since Pop died my future has been something that I've just waited for. ---- : Maggie: All of a sudden I'm beginning that new life that I knew I would have to begin. I'm glad. : Julia: We'll all be happy to have you with us at Collinwood. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunts Coordinator) Background information and notes Production * Don Briscoe has the distinction of being the first shirtless hunk on the series. Previously Joel Crothers was seen with his shirt open but not off. * As Maggie and Julia look over the destruction at the Evans cottage, Julia holds up the famous Collinsport Afghan. It was on Maggie's couch in the previous episode. Story * Joe lives on Dock Street. * Instead of taking Joe to the Collinsport Hospital, Barnabas takes him all the way out of town to Collinwood. * The werewolf returns to town, hurt, wounded, and goes up the hotel steps and into the room and without anyone noticing. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Chris: What do I say if he answers? * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Joe pills to ease the pain should he wake in the night. * TIMELINE: 11:30pm: Maggie in the Collinwood drawing room. Day 257 begins, and will end in 655. 5:30pm: Chris and Maggie at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Maggie hangs up the phone after her call to her cottage (when Joe picked up the phone and then passed out), she says a few lines as Barnabas leaves to go to the cottage. When she stops speaking, the sound effect of the dial tone on her phone at the cottage starts too early. It stops, then the scene changes to her cottage with a shot of the receiver off the hook, and the dial tone sound effect starts again. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 654 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 654 - Half-Hour of the Wolf Gallery ( }}) 654b.jpg|Evans Cottage Trashed 654g.jpg|Wounded Werewolf 654o.jpg|Joe confronts Chris 0654